SwanQueen One-Shots
by Friendly Fries
Summary: Series of SQ one-shots! If you have a request send me a PM or leave a review. (Contains g!p)
1. Late

Emma got home late. Today was horrible at the station. Grumpy got drunk at Granny's and almost flashed Ruby. She needed some release. The last time she had sex with her wife was 2 weeks ago. 2 WEEKS! She could barely hold a day without an orgasm. The sex with Regina was good, but she always had to be the submissive one while the queen was in control. This time it was going to be different. The Savior was going to be in control this time. She knew Regina liked her being in control.

Emma slowly made her way upstairs to their bedroom where Regina would most likely be in. She was glad Henry was staying the night with his grandparents. Cautiously the blonde opened the bedroom door to find her wife reading a book.

"What the hell took you so long Emma?!" Regina roared as she saw her wife approaching her.

"Well my boss gave me two mountains of paperwork so I had to stay late and finish them." She sat on the bed next to her wife and leaned in to kiss her queen.

As soon as their lips met, they simultaneously moaned. Their tongues danced together in a slow and sensual way. They continued their make out session until Regina felt the usual hardness pressings against her inner thigh.

"Hmm looks like someone is excited." Regina's anger was long forgotten.

"Yeah I've been very horny for the last two weeks. Mostly cause my wife is so sexy that I get hard every time I think about her." Emma explained while rubbing herself on her wife's apex.

"Well we should fix that." Regina said smug smirk.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma grabbed the apple scented lube on the cabinet of the night table next to the bed. She took of her pants and boxers in a swift movement. Her shirt and bra had already been discarded. The Savior poured lube on her cock and started stroking it. It had to be at least 8 inches by now. Emma got in position behind her wife who was in all fours. She poured a drop of lube on her finger and another drop on Regina's tight entrance. Slowly, her finger went inside her wife.

"Ahhhh s-so gooood." Regina moaned at the contact. "Mmmore."

"Oh baby you're gonna have to ask nicely."

"Please Emma I want more fingers. God fuck me." Regina moaned.

"That's my good girl." The Savior added another finger.

Emma loved it when Regina begged. Her wife was always trying to be in control of everything and mostly sex. But she also loved when Emma was in control.

Her fingers started thrusting harder inside her wife's tight hole. Emma started to lick and bite her wife's back. She slowly withdrew her fingers out of Regina's ass and swiftly pushed her 8 inch cock into the queen's tight hole. Her hands wandered over the other woman's ass. She started to thrust harder every time.

"Ohhhh baby that's good. So goood. Harder baby! Fuck me hard. So hhaaaard." Regina was moaning and breathing loudly after every thrust.

"My queen you are such a bad girl. Saying all these bad words and loving being fucked from behind. Such a dirty, dirty girl." Emma started to play with Regina's clit. She pushed a finger inside the other woman's drenched cunt.

"You're so wet your majesty. Tell me how much you love me filling you."

"I love how you fill me up. I love it when you fuck me with your huge cock from behind. I love your fingers fucking my wet pussy."

"That's good baby I'm so close." The savior moaned loudly while pounding her wife harder. She pushed three fingers inside her queen's cunt.

"I'm close too sweetie." Regina's right hand went to her breasts and started playing with them. She rolled her nipple around her fingers and pinched it.

After a few more thrusts, both Emma and Regina were almost on the edge. They moved simultaneously harder every time.

"I'm coming! Oh god Regina you're so wet and tight baby!" Emma moaned while white hot liquid started to spread inside her wife's ass.

"Yes! Yes! I'm coming too! Uh you're s-sooo hot and big." Regina pinched her nipple one last time and she came undone.

Emma's cum spread around Regina's backside and filled her completely. After a couple of seconds she slowly slid her cock out of the queen's ass and removed her fingers from her pussy. They laid in each other's arms making out slowly and passionately.

"I love you my savior." Regina said before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too my queen." Emma responded then followed her wife into a peaceful slumber.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ


	2. Highschool

**This was requested by a guest. Promt: Regina is a nun/virgin at a catholic school and Emma is her new student. Emma g!p (FYI - I made Regina more of a professor)**

VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN!

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked Emma as she entered her office. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know why I'm here. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking." Emma closed locked the door behind her and stepped closer to where Regina was sitting. With both of her hands, she grabbed Regina's head and kissed her. To her surprise the professor kissed her back. She knew her professor liked her, she even loved her back. Of **course** she also knew her teacher was still a virgin so she wanted to make this pleasurable for both of them. The blonde undressed completely in front of Regina and straddled her.

"Emma is that a-?"

"Yes it's my dick. Now let's get to the fun part." Emma interrupted and started stroking her 8 inch cock. She got up, took Regina by the hand and undressed her completely. The blonde told the brunette to put her hands on the desk and ass up in the air. Her hand trailed from the other woman's slit to her puckered hole. She wrapped her mouth around her finger and sucked it.

"M-miss Swan I-I've never done this before." Regina's voice was filled with insecurity. She wanted Emma and she loved Emma, but she didn't want this to be a one timing or just sex. She wanted to give her virginity to her student, but she didn't want this to be a one timing. Of course she knew the consequences of having a relationship with a student. Luckily Emma was graduating in a couple of weeks.

Emma's chin rested on Regina's shoulder while her hands held the other woman's hips. She started rubbing circles on her back with her thumbs. "I know my beautiful professor. I'll make this pleasurable for you my queen." The blonde whispered to the brunette's ear, then licked and sucked her earlobe. "I want you so much." Emma lined her cock to Regina's pussy and entered her slowly.

"Ohhhh Emma! That feels so good. More. I want more." Regina moaned.

Emma thrusted hard into Regina while she played with the brunette's breasts. She started to bite and suck Regina's neck which made her moan loudly. They were both close to the edge. With two more thrusts, Emma and Regina came together. The blonde slowly withdrew her cock out of her teacher and kissed her shoulder. She spun Regina around and kissed her sensually.

"Emma I-I don't want this to be a one timing or just sex. I want you, all of you." Regina said while stroking her student's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Well that's good. Cause that's what I want too. I want all of you, my queen." Emma kissed Regina again, picked her up, and sat her on the desk. "Wanna go out of Friday?"

"Miss Swan today IS Friday."

"Yeah so wanna go out today?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Of course Emma. I love you."

"I love you too Gina."

VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN

 **I know it's short but I literally did this at school. What? I needed a muse. Send me whatever prompt you want by PM, review, or if you have an IG, DM me. ( keepingupwithlanaparrilla) IG My snapchat is code_namex**


	3. Engaged

Prompt: **Hey please write a one shot set in the enchanted forrest. Emma is arranged to marry Regina the evil queen to unite and end the war between the white and dark kingdom and Regina will only agree to marry Emma if she can satisfy her bedroom needs. So Emma would be f*** for peace lol Emma g!p of course. (Requested by lucky lucy)**

 **I decided for them to be secretly in love with each other cause I don't really like the idea of them just being sex buddies. (No hate intended)**

VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN

"Why is that so important?" Emma while rolling her eyes.

"Well because I want my spouse to keep me satisfied."

"So in other words you just want someone to fuck you senseless. And that someone is me."

"Exactly, the only thing I want from you is sex. How could someone love a person who isn't satisfying." Regina actually didn't care if Emma was good in bed. She had been secretly in love with Emma since the first time she saw her 15 years ago. She had wanted to run her hands over those beautiful blonde curls, run her tongue all over her perfect body, and kiss those soft pink lips. When she heard that she was to marry Emma Swan, her heart soared to the sky. Regina wasn't sure if Emma felt the same way about her, that's why she was trying to find out.

"I can't believe you Regina!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. "Just because I may not be a satisfying fuck doesn't mean you can just dispose of me! We are getting married for fuck's sake!" She grabbed her soon to be bride by the neck of her outfit and kissed her hard. Emma pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth and the brunette sucked on it. The blonde pushed her lover onto the bed and got on top of her.

Regina flicked her wrist and both hers and Emma's clothes were gone. She felt something strange pressing against the inside of her thigh and looked down to discover Emma's cock rubbing her thigh. With all her force she flipped them over and now Emma was laying on her back with Regina hovering over her dick.

The brunette brought their lips together and both moaned at the contact. Their hands explored each other's bodies completely. Regina cupped Emma's breasts and sucked on her nipples. Her hand trailed down her lover's body and reached down to her big appendage. She slowly brought her body down so the blonde could enter her. Finally, Regina slid down completely pushing Emma inside of her.

"Oh god Emma you're so big! Ahhh I feel so full. So big, you're sooooo big." Regina started moving on top of Emma. She bounced on the blonde's dick and brought her hands to pinch the other woman's nipples.

"Jesus Regina you're so tight. Keep bouncing like that baby, you're so good at it."

Regina bounced a few more times and both came screaming each other's names. The blonde slowly pulled out of Regina and laid her next to her. They started into each other's eyes for what felt like years. Emma was the one who broke the comfortable silence.

"So how good of a fuck was I?" Emma asked with a flat tone.

"You were so good baby. I would enjoy to repeat this some other time." Regina brought her lips to her lover's ear and whispered, "I love you my beautiful Swan. I love you, I love you, I love y-"

Emma kissed Regina softly on the lips. She ran her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip and bit it.

"I love you too my queen. I can't wait for us to get married."

VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN

 **Hopefully everyone has enjoyed these past few one-shots. It has been fun writing them! Send me prompts cause they are so much fun to make :)**


	4. Daddy

**I know a LOT of ppl have requested different things but I REALLY wanted to write a fic where Regina calls Emma 'daddy' after a saw a post on tumblr. Check out my 'Facebook in Storybrooke' if you haven't read it yet. I do wanna write a crack!fic, would anyone read it?**

Viva La Swan Queen

"Emma!" Regina moaned as her fingers dug harder inside her core.

Emma was on night patrol right now. Regina cursed herself for letting her wife work when she was always horny. Her own fingers pinched her clit while she used her other hand to play with her nipple. The brunette thought she heard her wife calling her name but quickly dismissed the thought. She furiously rubbed her clit harder and faster.

"Stop!" Emma suddenly yelled.

"E-emma! Wha-what are you doing here?" Regina asked with a tone of embarrassment.

"Dad took over my shift. I can't believe that you would start without me." Emma approached her wife and spread her legs. With a flick of the wrist, her clothes were gone. Her erect penis brushed Regina's entranced and they both moaned.

"Uhh Emma fuck me." Regina moaned as she felt the head of her wife's cock enter her.

Suddenly, Emma slammed her cock hard into Regina and repeated the action again. She thrusted into the Queen without mercy.

"You're so tight babe. Hmm such a bad and dirty girl you are, touching yourself while your daddy has to work." Emma love it when Regina called her daddy. She would feel so in control of the situation, which was funny since her wife is the Evil Queen.

"Uhh daddy! Harder! Faster! Fuck me harder daddy!" Regina was glad that Henry was staying at a friend's house, or else the poor boy would be scared for eternity.

Regina's words made Emma go harder and faster. She twisted the brunette's nipples and lowered her head to suck on one of them while she played with the other one.

"Fuck! Daddy, I'm close!" Regina moved her hips and matched the blonde's rhythm.

"Me too baby!" Emma flicked Regina's clit and the brunette came undone. The Savior felt her lover's pussy tighten and came with Regina. She slowly pulled out from the Queen's cunt and fell next to her.

"This is why you should never put me on the night shift, Madame Mayor." Emma said with a smug smile.

"Hmm of course not how could I do that to my poor baby daddy." Regina said while she rolled on top of her wife. "Ready for round two?"

"Always."

Viva La Swan Queen

 **I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Dark Swan fucks the evil back into Regina.**

 **Ask and you shall receive xD**


	5. Dark SwanEvil Queen

**Sorry if I haven't been working on this story too much. I really enjoy writing smut but I was wondering if anyone would like me to write a fluffy story or a crack!fic. Mebbe a fluffy crack!fic?**

Viva La Swan Queen

"Emma?" Regina asked as she appeared in her own vault. Ever since Emma became the Dark One, she would never talk to Regina.

The Dark One approached Regina, grabbed her by the head and kissed her roughly. Her hand traveled down the mayor's clothed body teasing her. She flicked her wrist and both were naked in an instant.

"Hmm you're so fucking pretty Regina. But I wish to see the Queen instead of the mayor." Emma said with a sly smile.

"You're asking for too much, Em-ma." Regina licked her lips and kissed the Dark One. She felt the tip of Emma's dick near her pussy. The brunette teased the taller woman's nipples. She took one on her lips and sucked on it. Slowly, she nibbled and bit it.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that the Evil Queen is gonna want to come out and play." Emma pushed Regina towards the wall harshly and without warning, she pushed her dick into the mayor's wet pussy.

"Oh Emma!" She wrapped her legs around the Dark One and held into her shoulders. Regina's backside was touching the cold walls but she barely felt pain. Her mind was occupied with trying to bring the Evil Queen out.

"You like that huh? You like me fucking you hard, Your Majesty?" Emma knew Regina LOVED dirty talk. "Your dirty pussy is taking my whole dick inside."

Emma thrusted harder into the mayor. She really wanted to see the Evil Queen. She had heard so many stories about her outfits and she always thought about what she would do when she saw the Queen.

"Emma I'm so close!" Regina moaned loudly when Emma wrapped her lips around her nipple.

"Come against my dick Regina." Emma pounded the mayor harder. The sound of their bodies coming into contact and their moaning filled the vault.

"EMMA!" Regina came with the Dark One's dick inside her. Emma following behind.

Emma slowly pulled out of her lover and lay Regina on her bed. She had been staying at the vault since it was underground and not many people would look for her there.

Slowly Regina sat up. Emma looked at her with concern since she had passed out.

"Well Miss Swan it appears you have successfully brought me here." The Evil Queen smirked.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I came here to Storybrooke." Emma pushed the Evil Queen so she was laying on her back and kissed her hard.

"Me too Swan, me too."

Viva La Swan Queen

 **Next Chapter: Regina g!p :)**


	6. Regina g p

**This took awhile to write. Hopefully everyone enjoys Regina g!p**

"Emma ,oh, Emma! You're so wet and so tight!" Regina moaned as she pounded the savior. One of her hands started playing with her nipple while the other played with her clit. Regina started thrusting into Emma's dripping cunt faster and harder. "Oh god I'm so close!"

"Me too baby! Your so big my queen. I want you to fill me up soooo good" Emma responded.

With the encouragement from the blonde's words, Regina came with Emma following behind. The brunette fell on top of the other woman panting heavily. She kissed Emma's cheek and rubbed circles on her chest.

"I love you Emma" Regina said with a sweet smile spreading across her face.

"Wake up."

"What?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

Emma turned her body to look at Regina's eyes and said, "Wake up mom."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina woke up breathing heavily. The first thing she noticed was Henry looking at her with a confused look. She sat up and noticed she was sweating.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry's confused look turned into one of concern. He didn't know what was going on with her mother lately. She would wake up sweating and panting. It was weird. Very weird.

"Yes Henry. Why are you so dressed up?" Regina couldn't seem to remember having to go anywhere today.

"Oh don't you remember? I'm going camping with grams and gramps."

"I must've forgotten." Of course she forgot. She had been having inappropriate dreams of her an the sheriff ever since they came back from Neverland.

"Okay... Well I'm leaving. Bye!" Henry rushed out her bedroom and down the stairs. Before leaving he called his blonde mother. "Hey ma. You should come visit mom. She seems sick."

Emma's world stopped for a second and then she answered. "What happened?! Is she okay? How sick is she?"

"Oh she just woke up and was sweating and panting. I don't know what's up with her. She's been like that since we came back from Neverland." Henry explained.

"K I'll be there in 10." Emma say and hung up. She wanted to take care of Regina. Even if the Evil Queen was too stubborn for that. Wait! Not Evil. Not anymore. She was a Queen, and Emma was her Savior.

Viva La SwanQueen

"Regina?" Emma called from the bottom of the stairs. She had been a bit late since she picked up some food, which was now in the kitchen, for Her Queen. Not yet, but maybe someday... Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Regina screaming. She quickly, but quietly, rushed upstairs. When she was in front of Regina's door, she quietly turned the knob and slowly opened a crack of the door. From all the things that she had thought about this was definitely not one of them.

Regina was laying of her bed, naked, stroking her... WAIT WHAT?! _Holy Shit! Regina has a dick?!_ Emma preferred women over men but this was Regina, THE QUEEN. She was going to love her no matter what she has between her legs.

The blonde watched as the brunette softy stroked herself. Her hand moved up and down applying pleasure to her big and long shaft. The Queen used her thumb to rub the head of her dick. Emma was to engrossed on the movements of Regina's hand that she hadn't noticed that Regina was moaning someone's name. At first she thought it would be Robin or Daniel, but the she heard the faint "Emma."

Her world stopped for a second. _Holy shit! Regina wants me?_ Emma knew she shouldn't be watching but she couldn't stop. The woman she loved with her life liked her back. Well maybe. She wanted to go into the room and show Regina how much she wanted her, but was afraid of what she would do. Finally after debating whether or not she should enter, Emma softly pushed the door open.

Regina watched horrified as a figure slowly opened her bedroom door and entered. The woman's blonde curls were sprawled around her shoulders which were covered by her signature leather jacket. The blonde discarded her jacket as well as her boots and blue jeans. She was left with lacy red panties and a white tank top. Her nipples peaked through the white fabric and Regina knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Emma..." Regina's voice trailed of as the savior walked up to her bed and positioned herself on top of the brunette. The Queen leaned forward and brought their lips together. They both moaned as their lips connected. Emma's tongue slipped into the other woman's mouth and their tongues met. A bright light circled them but they didn't notice.

"Lay back and let me to the work." Emma said as their kiss came to an end. Regina lay on the back and Emma attached her lips to the mayor's neck. She nibbled her skin and sucked on her pulse point. Her tongue moved up towards her earlobe and repeated her actions.

"E..emma" Regina said breathlessly. Emma felt the tip of Regina's dick on her stomach. Guess we'll have to speed things up. The blonde trailed her tongue down to Regina's breasts and played with them. She sucked, licked and nibbled on the smooth flesh. Emma held Regina's shaft close to her entrance and, finally, sat of the brunette's long shaft.

"God you're so big." Emma moaned as the Queen entered her completely. She slowly started to move while Regina's hands held onto her hips.

"Ahh I don't think I can last long." Regina said. She was embarrassed that she did not possess very much stamina when it came to Emma.

Emma saw the shift on Regina's face and softly stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Don't worry, me neither." She reassured her.

They moved as one. Regina's hand teasingly trailed through Emma's body. She moved her hips in order to cause Emma more pleasure. Their bodies moved together and they both came breathlessly. Emma slowly got off from Regina and lay next to her. The brunette turned her body and her brown eyes started at the blonde's green eyes. They lay there for a few minutes without saying anything until they both felt very tired.

"I love you." Emma whispered before closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Regina said then kissed Emma's forehead. _I love her_.

 **Gimme more prompts to write :D**


	7. Not a g p

**{Not a g!p} This chapter is kind of an AU-ish. Takes place in season 6**

"Emma!" Regina moaned as her fingers pumped inside her pussy faster and harder. She had a horrible day. The Evil Queen had tried to kill Snow White, yet again, Zelena had taken her crying baby to see her aunt, and the Charmings were still the Charmings. But what frustrated Regina was seeing Hook kissing Emma. She wanted to burn the piece of filth alive. Emma looked like she did not enjoy at all. The mayor of jealous and sad.

Ever since she first saw Emma, her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was so gorgeous. Her perfect blonde curls, her strong arms, her long and her beautiful green eyes. She wanted Emma to herself, but she knew it was impossible. _That damn pirate, I should've killed him when I first met him._

Regina heard the faint sound of a door closing but thought nothing of it. She kept her eyes closed while moving her fingers harder against her clit. "Emma..." The former Evil Queen murmured. The mayor felt a naked body pressing against her own and slowly opened her eyes. The sight before her left the brunette breathless.

"Hello Madame Mayor." An equally naked Emma whispered sensually.

Regina was shocked and embarrassed. Not only had she been masturbating at the thought of the Savior, but the woman was actually positioned between her thighs. "E-emma..." Regina had no idea what to say.

"Shhh don't worry I shall take care of you, your majesty." Emma said sweetly. She ran her hands down Regina's thighs and spread her legs apart. The Savior was met with the smell of the woman's juices. The blonde ran her index finger along her slit and brought her fingers to her mouth. Regina watched as the woman on top sucked and licked her fingers. "Hmm you taste you good, Gina."

Without warning, Emma pushed two fingers inside the brunette's drenched pussy. Her fingers kept a steady pace going in and out of the mayor. Emma kissed her lover softly and added a third finger. Her lips wandered around Regina's body licking and nipping continuously.

Regina's body was aching for release. She kissed Emma furiously as she came. It felt so good and right, but then she remembered...

"Emma please don't leave me." Regina cried as she held onto Emma. She was scared that this would just be sex. She couldn't handle that, her heart couldn't handle that.

"Shhh don't worry sweetie I'm never leaving you." She whispered then kissed Regina's forehead.

"But H-hook.." Regina cried harder as she said his name.

"We're not together anymore. I broke up with him because I realized I didn't love him, but someone else." Emma smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Regina. I have always been in love with you."

"I love you too Emma." Regina said then kissed her lover.


	8. Daddy?

**Prompt:** **Can you pls do one where like rumple walks in on them? And he's like Regina's father. G!p emma. (Guest)**

 **Idk if I should've made this funny tbh xD**

"Emma! Oh that feels good!" Regina moaned as Emma rapidly thrusted into her. The blonde's cock filled the brunette completely. Emma's hands made their way to the other woman's breasts and started playing with them. She twisted her nipples and rolled them around her fingers. Her mouth took a pink bud and sucked on it. She started drawing circles with her tongue around the queen's stiff nipple.

"You feel so good Regina. Such a good, good girl." Emma purred in her lover's ear and started moving faster.

"DADDY!" Regina moaned as she came.

"Ready for round two?" Emma asked with a sly smile.

"Always." Regina rasped.

 _"Daddy!"_

"Regina?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a loud tone. He hadn't seen his daughter all day. It was weird since they had always shared breakfast, lunch and dinner as a family. He had married Cora after they had returned to the Enchanted Forest. Rumple, Cora, Neal, Regina, and The Evil Queen were now living together.

He slowly made his way upstairs afraid that if there was an intruder, he could get away. A fireball formed in his hand as he softly opened the door.

"What the fuck." He muttered to himself. Rumple's eyes widened at the sight before him. Regina was laying on her bed with another woman on top of her. It looked like... "EMMA WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Emma's head snapped up from Regina's breasts and her she stared at her girlfriend's "dad." She was kinda glad that this wasn't Henry St. or else he would die of a heart attack.

"Rumple get the hell out of here!" Regina roared as she tried to cover her naked body.

Rumplestiltskin turned around with wide eyes and thin lips. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He was scarred for eternity. The Dark One walked down the stairs to his wife's study and sat down on the couch in front of her desk.

"Are you well, sweetheart?" Cora asked with concern. It wasn't everyday that you could see an astonished Dark One. "Judging by your expression you saw something horrid."

"E-mma...Regina...bed..." Rumple then passed out.

"Well it appears he found out the worst way ever huh." Corra laughed .

"You think I killed the Dark One." Emma asked when she heard Rumplestiltskin going down stairs.

"Shut up Swan and fuck me." Regina growled.

Emma roughly pushed her cock inside her girlfriend and smiled. "As you wish, My Queen."

 **I didn't really like how this chapter came out (lol) but hope you guys enjoyed. Send me more prompts :)**


	9. Misbehaving Part 1

**Prompt: Emma punishing Regina for misbehaving (Guest)**

"YOU KISSED ROBIN HOOD?!" Emma roared at Regina. They had been chatting casually in bed when Regina said how Robin had kissed her abruptly.

"He kissed me and I did not kiss him back!" Regina retorted. Today at lunch the mayor had gone to Granny to get food for Emma and herself. When she stepped out of the dinner and walked towards her car, Robin had stopped her. He pushed her against the car and kissed her hard. Luckily, Snow was walking down the street when she saw what happened. She had tackled Robin Hood to the ground, punched him straight in the face and yelled "NO ONE GETS TO KISS REGINA EXCEPT MY DAUGHTER!"

"But you didn't push him away!" Emma grabbed Regina by the neck and pushed her towards the bed harshly. She straddled Regina's hips and kissed her hard. The blonde magicked their clothes off and moved to sit down at the edge of the bed. Regina was breathless as she saw how big and hard Emma was. "Move here I want you on your knees." Emma's tone was serious but Regina could hear the hurt in her voice. It had been wrong not to push Robin away but he was holding her wrists so it was hard to use magic.

Regina sighed and stepped out of the bed. She kneeled in front of her girlfriend and stroked her firm cock. She smiled when Emma moaned, it was one of the most pleasing sounds for the queen. The brunette licked the head of the blonde's and wrapped her lips around it. She flickered her tongue against the tip and stroked the shaft with both hands. Emma moaned as Regina swallowed her dick whole. She started bobbing her head up and down while playing with the blonde's balls.

"Oh baby swallow my cum. I want you to taste me." Emma said in a husky voice as she came. Regina tasted her girlfriend's hot liquid and moaned. She started swallowing her cum slowly until it was all gone.

Emma grabbed the queen's shoulders and pushed her harshly on the bed so she was on her hands and knees. She positioned herself behind the brunette and without waring pushed her cock inside of her ass.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled in pleasure and pain. She held tightly onto the bedpost as she moved her hips to match Emma's movements. One of the blonde's hand moved to the brunette's folds and teased her. She slipped two fingers inside of Regina while pounding her from behind.

"Uh Emma I'm gonna come!" Regina moaned. She hadn't felt this full ever in her life both emotionally and physically. Emma was the only person she had ever loved with her life, and Henry. They were everything for her. Emma and Regina trusted each other but apparently the queen had broken that trust when Robin kissed her. That had been one of the worst moments of her life. Regina's thoughts were interrupted by a hard smack on her ass cheek. "EMMA!" It felt so good. Regina loved this feeling of letting her savior be in charge.

Emma thrusted onto her girlfriend once more and came inside of her puckered hole, Regina following behind. She slowly pulled out of the brunette and started kissing her back up to her shoulders. Emma laid Regina on the bed and then moved to rest next to her. Regina was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Emma. It's just Robin, he held my wrists and if it wasn't for your mother...he would've probably raped me." Regina started crying. She rested her head on Emma's chest as she cried.

"Wait so that bastard made you kiss him and he tried to rape you?! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, tomorrow!" Emma was furious with Robin and also herself. She should've known Regina would never betray her. "I'm so sorry baby." The Savior whispered as she kiss her girlfriend's forehead.

"It's okay, I feel better now that I'm with you. I love you Emma." Regina nuzzled onto the blonde's neck.

"I love you too my Gina." She wrapped her arms protectively around her lover and kissed her passionately.


	10. Misbehaving Part 2

**This is the second part to my last one-shot. I also used a prompt**

 **Prompt: Emma makes Regina go to work while wearing a butt plug (or something like that)**

Emma walked down the street in front of Granny's. She spotted Robin Hood leaving the diner and went up to him. The first thing Emma did was punch him in the face like Snow had done. When the bandit fell on the ground she crouched in front of him.

"If you ever dare touch MY girlfriend ever again I will annihilate you. Don't you even dare look at her you son of a bitch." Emma said with a murderous voice.

Emma smiled at the beat up Robin, kicked him one last time and walked inside of Granny's for breakfast.

Regina loved Emma very much. She loved how every morning her girlfriend would tell her how much she loved her. Sometimes she even showed the former queen. But what Emma did was not something she loved. After last night's conversation Emma had asked Regina to do her a favor. Regina, not knowing how mischievous the blonde was, accepted before knowing what she needed to do.

This morning Emma had given Regina a little "gift." This gift was a vibrating butt plug. It was fine and dandy for the first hour or so but (no pun intended) then Emma changed the setting of the plug when the mayor was in a meeting. Not only did she change the settings of the toy but she also started sending Regina some very risqué messages.

Now the brunette was finally home and was going to get her vengeance if it is the last thing she'd do. (Again, no pun intended, kinda)

Emma was laying on the bed when she heard the door opening. She knew Regina was probably mad at her for leaving the toy vibrating all day. The blonde quickly undressed herself since she knew that's probably what would make her Gina happy right now. When Emma was fully naked she laid back down in the bed. In a few more seconds the door flew open and a flushed Regina stood in the doorway. She had not noticed Emma yet and closed the door harshly. When the brunette turned around she took in the sight in front of her. A naked Emma Swan lay on their bed naked. One of her hands played with a nipple while she stroked herself with the other.

"R-reginaah!" Emma hoarsely moaned. Regina flicked her wrist and her clothes were gone. She walked over to where her girlfriend was and straddled her hips. The blonde smiled at the woman who was currently rocking on top of her. She let her hands travel around the brunette's legs, tights, and finally, her ass.

"Ahh! Emma please take it off. Please!" Regina begged. Emma loved it when she begged. The savior slowly removed the plug from the queen's ass. When the plug was out, the mayor smirked and used her magic to tie Emma's wrists and legs to the bedposts. "I'm going to make you pay Em-ma." She licked the blonde's earlobe and pushed her hips up so that her apex was hovering over Emma's cock. She slowly slid and moaned as she felt her girlfriend inside of her.

"Uh baby you're so fucking hot." Emma moaned as she felt Regina moving her hips. The brunette teased the other woman's nipples and took one into her mouth. She sucked on it and swirled her tongue around the pink bud. She devilishly smiled at Emma when she moaned. Regina moved harder and faster while teasing the woman beneath her. Emma moved her hips to match the mayor's movements. Soon they both came together.

"Hmm baby that was good. Now can you please take these off?" Emma asked referring to the cuffs restraining her. Regina gave her girlfriend an apologetic look and magicked the cuffs away. She carefully slid herself off of Emma and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going prepare a bath with bubbles. You may join me when it's ready." She sensually walked to the bathroom swaying her hips knowing Emma was looking at her hungrily.


	11. Professor

Prompt: College student Emma and professor Regina. Regina g!p

I just wanna say that I LOVE this prompt. I just love professor/teacher Regina and student Emma. PLUS G!P REGINA! Thanks Aimee for the AMAZING prompt! This is going to be established SQ

Emma walked through the door of her teacher's office. When she walked in, there was no one in sight. She left her backpack on the floor and sat down on a chair facing the teacher's desk. After a couple of minutes she heard the door open and close behind her. The distinct sound of the high heels was the only thing that could be heard. Emma felt strong hands suddenly massaging her shoulders.

"Hello baby." A sexy voice said close to her ear. She felt the woman's tongue travel through her neck then she felt teeth on her earlobe. This made the younger woman moan loudly. "Shh we wouldn't want anyone finding out about our little secret."

The brunette stopped with her ministrations and moved to stand behind the desk. She sat down on her chair and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Come here baby. You've been a bad girl today and I need to punish you. I want you on your knees." Emma gulped as she sat up from where she was sitting. She walked towards her girlfriend and kneeled before her. "I saw how those boys were talking to you, Em-ma. You did not seem bothered to push them away. Am I not enough for you?" Regina pouted.

Emma kissed her softly as she started unbuttoning the brunette's pants. "I love you and no one else. I'm yours, always." She pulled the woman's pants and her underwear down. In a second, Emma was facing Regina's thick and erect cock. She smiled and licked the long shaft. This made the professor moan loudly. "You like that, professor?" She asked in an innocent voice. Before Regina could respond, she covered the head of the shaft with her mouth.

"Baby you're mouth is so good. Suck my dick whole, you know I love it when you do that." Regina loved watching her girlfriend on her knees. She grabbed onto Emma's head with her hands and started moving her up and down. The blonde's tongue trailed around the long shaft as she continued bobbing her head up and down. "Emma I'm gonna come!" Regina moaned loudly. The younger woman flicked her tongue once again and the brunette came undone. "That was so good dear." Regina told Emma.

"I aim to please, professor Mills." The student smiled at herself. She knew that when she called Regina 'professor', the woman would get wild. She was right.

"I'm gonna take you from behind, so you better get ready." Regina's husky voice announced. Emma followed orders and stood before the desk with her back to the professor. She felt Regina's hands trail around her thighs and then ripping her underwear off. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll buy you a new pair tomorrow." Regina's husky voice said. She nipped on the younger woman's neck and slowly entered her ass from behind.

"R-regina!" Emma moaned in pleasure and a bit of pain.

"Are you okay baby? Do you want me to stop?" She asked worryingly.

"Don't you dare stop." Emma said sternly. She pushed her ass back so that the brunette entered her deeper. They both started moving simultaneously. Regina's hands started unbuttoning Emma's white blouse. When it was discarded, she took off the blonde's lacy bra and played with her breasts. She rolled her stiff nipples through her fingers while she pounded her student from behind. Her lips were attached to the younger woman's neck as one of her hands traveled down to her aching core.

"Tell me how much you love it when I fill you up completely. Tell me who you're from." Two fingers slowly entered Emma. They started pumping in and out as she also got fucked from behind.

"I love it so much professor, I love you and I'm yours. I will always be yours." Emma moaned as they both came together. Regina slowly withdrew her fingers and her cock from Emma. She turned the blonde around and sat her down on her desk gently.

"I love you Gina. I would never, ever, cheat on you." Emma said as tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Shh it's okay baby, I love you too. I was just exaggerating. I know that you would never do something like that." Regina reassured her with a kiss.

Hope you enjoyed ;)


	12. What do you want to teach me now teacher

Prompt: Teacher = Dark Swan, Student = Evil Queen

Just for the sake of this one-shot I will refer to the EQ and Dark Swan as Regina and Emma cause reasons.

"Hey baby." The Dark Swan said as she walked inside the dark room. She walked slowly after every step she took. The woman was sitting with her back to the Dark One. The white haired woman put her hands on her shoulders and massaged them. She placed a sweet kiss on her head.

"Let's play a fun game." The white haired woman whispered.

The Evil Queen sat on the desk wearing a sexy school uniform with a dangerously short skirt. Her shirt had four buttons undone and she wasn't wearing a bra. She seductively put her hands on the desk.

"What do you want to teach me now, teacher?" She innocently asked while looking at the Dark One in front of her.

"Something you'll never forget, dirty girl." Emma answered with a husky voice. She walked to the girls' desk and sat in front of her. Regina could smell her girlfriend's arousal from where she sat. "Eat up." The Dark One said as she lifted up her skirt.

"You're so wet for me, teacher." Regina smiled slyly. She licked the entrance of the other woman's wet core. Her tongue moved up and down. Finally, she pushed it inside.

"Ahh that's a good girl." The white haired woman said. Regina's tongue moved in and out of her. The queen nipped her clit and sucked on it. "Uh baby keep doing that, I'm gonna come." With that, the Evil Queen sucked on the Dark Swan's clit and she came. After Emma had recovered, the queen slowly removed her tongue from inside of her.

"Now it's your turn to make me come." The dark haired smiled. She pushed Emma to the floor and straddled her face. Her underwear and skirt were magicked away. The queen's hot core came in contact with the Dark One's waiting mouth. "Ahh!" She moaned as she felt the woman on the bottom pushing her tongue inside her. The white haired woman suddenly pushed two fingers inside her ass. She roughly moved her fingers in and out while the Evil Queen moaned on top of her. "That feels do good, teacher." Regina started grinding on the woman's mouth while the fingers inside her puckered hole moved faster. The Dark Swan used her other hand to pinch the queen's stiff nipple. This made the Regina come undone. While she recovered from her orgasm, Emma slid her fingers out of her ass. The queen moved and laid right next to her girlfriend. Her head rested on the other woman's shoulder while her arm was draped around her waist.

"This might sound very crazy coming from the Dark One, but I think I love you." The white haired woman's husky voice announced.

The Evil Queen smiled and said in return. "I think I love you too." She kissed her lover. "I love you so much."


	13. Jealous

It was supposed to be a jealous Emma g!p but it's not anymore. Idk what happened.

The Rabbit Hole was filled with people. Many were dancing, maybe, while others drank at the bar. Some were extremely drunk while others were getting there. Regina sat at the bar with a drink on her hand. Ruby sat next to her talking about something she wasn't listening to. She heard the door open and close. When she turned, Regina saw the breathtaking savior looking around the bar. The former queen knew this was a chance for her to make a move, in a "Regina" kind of way.

The brunette turned to Ruby and put her hand on top of her waitress's. She started flirting with Red as she noticed Emma's eyes on her. The mayor took Ruby's hand and they both walked to the dance floor. Regina sensually moved in front of the younger woman. Ruby's hands made their way toward the other woman's hips as the former queen moved her ass to connect with Ruby's front. She could hear the woman moan behind her.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip her arm. Regina turned to see a very, VERY, furious Emma Swan. The blonde's grip got stronger as she looked a Ruby. Emma moved towards the door of the bar with Regina in tow. When they were outside, a white cloud of smoke surrounded them and then they were in what Regina thought was Emma's room.

The savior threw the former queen towards the bed and straddled her hips. She flicked her wrist and they were both naked. Regina's wrists and legs were bound to the bed with cuffs. The brunette felt something strange touching her belly but thought nothing of it.

"I will make to pay, your majesty." Regina felt Emma's breath against her ear. The younger woman's hand traveled down her body. She cupped the woman's drenched cunt and slowly slid a finger inside. This made the mayor squirm and when she raised her head to look at Emma, she saw it.

A purple strap on was between the blonde's legs. She became horny by just looking at it. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"M-miss Swan release me this instant." She ordered.

Emma stopped her ministrations as she looked at Regina. Her eyes drifted down to her fake dick. She smiled proudly and slowly stroked it with her left hand.

"Do you liked it? Because I sure like you." The blonde said proudly. While stoking the toy with one hand, she used the other to play with the brunette's clit. "I really like you, a lot." She pushed three fingers inside of the former queen's heating center. The fingers rapidly pumped inside and out. Her fingers pinched the brunette's clit. The savior curled her fingers and made Regina come.

"EMMA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her walls clenched around the younger woman's fingers and she rode out her orgasm.

The blonde slowly slid her fingers out of Regina and flicked her wrist again. The cuffs were unlocked and the brunette was able to sit up. While the mayor was glad to be free, Emma wasn't her courage had run out and she was scared and upset. She slid out of the bed and went inside the bathroom. When the door was locked, she sat on the cold floor and cried.

Regina stood in front of the bathroom door. She heard cries from inside and her heart broke. I should had never done anything with Miss Lucas. The mayor knew Emma liked her, she liked the woman too. Now she had screwed up. With the help of her magic, she managed to unlock the door. When she slid it open, the sight before her broke the woman's heart even more.

Emma was curled up on the floor, naked, crying. Her skin looked pale as a ghost. The older woman kneeled next to her and softly ran her hand through her blonde hair. Finally, the savior noticed her.

"Leave me alone." She ordered in a flat voice. Regina could hear the hurt on her sweet voice.

"I will never leave you Emma. What you saw in the bar...I was just trying to make you jealous." Emma raised her head when Regina said this. The brunette saw her puffy face with fresh tears forming on her eyes. She continued, "I've liked, well loved, you for awhile. I knew you felt something for me but I was too scared to just ask you out. I was scared that you would reject me and I did something dumb, I tried making you jealous so you would realize that you wanted me. It probably doesn't make sense but it does not matter anymore. I love you Emma Swan." She said this and grabbed the younger woman's face and kissed her. The kiss wasn't quick and needy, it was slow and sweet. Their lips collided with each other's each time, and it felt wonderful. There was so much love involved in just a few kisses, that the Charmings may have been jealous.

"I love you. I love you so much Regina. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine." Emma said as their lips lost contact. She used her thumb to slowly trace circles on the brunette's thigh.

"I'm yours Emma. I will always be yours and you will always be mine." Regina smiled as the savior attached her lips once again.

Emma laid herself on the bed. Her hair wildly floated around the dark pillows. She smiled as she saw Regina enter the room, naked just like her. When the brunette reached the foot of the bed, she crawled like a panther towards its prey. This time, the prey was Emma Swan. She propped herself on top of the blonde and kissed her lusciously lips. The mayor's lips traveled down to her neck where she nipped the soft flesh and sucked on it. Emma knew there would later be a hickey, but she didn't care because she was Regina's and Regina was hers.

While the former queen's lips went to her collarbone, her right hand traveled down the blonde's body and reached her heated core. She used her finger to tease the younger woman's entrance.

"Ahh Gina no teasing." Regina smiled at the savior's words. With that, she pushed two fingers inside her lover's wet cunt. Her fingers moved slowly inside the other woman's pussy. She decided to use her other hand to fondle one of the blonde's breasts. While one hand played with one of the soft breasts, Regina's lips were attached to the other one. Her lips sucked on the pink bud while she added a third finger inside Emma. "That feels so good baby."

"Well I am glad it does, dear." She went back to kissing the savior's body. The brunette felt a hand cupping her dripping wet cunt. Three fingers suddenly entered the former queen as she moaned loudly.

Both women pumped her fingers inside their hot cores. They looked at each other's eyes and their lips immediately met again. The brunette curled her fingers inside her lover's cunt and made her moan loudly. Emma then copied Regina's action. Finally, after a few more minutes of trying to bring each other closer to pleasure, they both came undone. Regina's orgasm was so powerful that she passed out on top of her savior. Emma smiled sweetly at the passed out woman and softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby." Emma smiled at Regina. She softly stroked her hair and kissed her again.

"Love you too." A soft muffled voice came from Emma's chest. The blonde looked down at her Gina and cuddled her lovingly.

Send me dirty prompts ;)


	14. Craigslist

**Yet another amazing prompt from Aimee**

 **Prompt: 20 year old Emma is struggling through university and looks at ways to make more money when she stumbles across and advert on Craigslist that changes her life forever. The advert is from a 40 something rich Regina looking for a sugababy to spoil and have an arrangement with no strings attached. The arrangement ends up getting complicated when they both start to fall in love.**

 **I had no idea what Craigslist was until I got this prompt and looked it up (sorry I'm not from the U.S.)**

Emma scrolled through the Craigslist page. She had been looking for people who would pay a lot for something that wouldn't be too hard. The blonde needed enough money to get through university, and also needed it to take care if her newborn son, Henry. Neal, his father, had left Emma all alone in prison with Henry. She doubted that asshole even knew about her son, of course. Emma was so wrapped around her thoughts that she almost did not notice one of the adverts.

Looking for a sugar baby to spoil. Will pay $500 for every day we spend together. NO STRINGS ATTACHED!

Her eyes widened as she saw the amount of money she could get in just a day. With that much cash, she could buy the apartment she lived in instead of just paying rent every month. She could also buy more toys and clothes for her two year old baby. Of course, the young woman also thought about what she would have to do, probably have sex with an old rich guy. Just thinking about having sex made her skin crawl. Neal was the only one who she had trusted, he had taken her virginity and left her pregnant.

Emma knew she had to do this, not only for herself but, for Henry. She wrote down the address that appeared on her laptop, and promptly stood up. Her friend Ruby loved taking care of Henry. Ruby's girlfriend, Belle, also loved Henry, so Emma decided to ask them to take care of the two year old.

After a couple of minuted a knock sounded from the door. The blonde opened it to find two brunette's standing at the other side. Both hugged Emma at the same time.

"Thank you guys for taking care of Henry tonight. Remember, no sex on the house." Emma reminded her friends before closing the door behind her. She rushed down the steps of the building. The rich dude had wanted to meet her tonight to go over the rules and stuff she didn't remember. As always, Emma was late. The blonde quickly got inside her yellow bug and drove towards the given address.

When she finally go there, her eyes widened at the mansion in front of her. It was bigger that any of the orphanages she had ever lived in. She walked towards the door, gulped, and knocked three times. The blonde waited for a few seconds when the door opened, and her eyes widened once again.

A beautiful brunette stood in front of her. She was probably on her late twenties or early thirties. The woman wore a short red dress that left little to anyone's imagination. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips crimson red. Emma could see the top of her cleavage because of the dress. She didn't notice she was staring until the woman called for her.

"Miss Swan I presume?" The woman's voice came. Emma now knew what people meant by 'love at first sight.' This woman was breathtakingly beautiful. "Miss Swan?" The woman asked again.

"Emma. It's Emma." The blonde finally said. She stretched out her arm to shake hands. When she felt the other woman's hand connect with hers, it was like a volcano full of rainbows had erupted. She was in love with her new employer she had met less than five minutes ago. Emma didn't even know her name.

"I'm Regina Mills." The brunette said. Her smile seemed real, which made Emma blush. "Come on in." Regina invited the blonde. When the younger woman was inside, she closed the door behind her, with a smirk still on her face.

While Emma sat in the sofa of her living room, Regina stood in the kitchen thinking about everything that had transpired over the last few minutes. She had met her stunning employee, which she was surprised anyone could be so beautiful. This was bad, really bad. Regina could not fall for her employee, it was wrong. She thought the blonde probably had a boyfriend or girlfriend. The brunette felt that Emma and her were meant to be, even if she had just met her.

Regina dismissed the thoughts and grabbed the glass of water that stood in the marble counter. She walked towards the living room and heard Emma talking on the phone.

"Hey did you give Henry any candy? I don't want to have hyper two year old when I get home." Pause. "Okay thanks Ruby, bye!" Emma ended the call and Regina decided to enter the room now. She walked towards the young woman and gave her the glass of water. Then she sat on the other side of the couch where the blonde sat.

"So you have a son. Is your boyfriend okay with you doing this?" Regina asked while looking down at the floor. She felt Emma's eyes on her, especially her breasts. The brunette was finally glad she owned such a sexy red dress.

"My son's name is Henry, and no, I don't have a boyfriend. His father kinda left me before I even knew about him. I trusted him." The older woman sensed that this was a hard topic for Emma. She was relieved that no one was with the blonde, but felt very angry because of what that man had done to Emma. Leaving her alone wasn't right.

"It's okay Emma. We don't have to talk about him, let us talk about the rules." Regina cleared her throat as said. "So first do you know what I am asking from you?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah it's just sex. I need to be sub while you dominate me. Then you pay me for the day's activities. But it kinda makes me feel like a prostitude, not that I have anything against them."

"It is nothing like that Miss Swan. I was not very clear on what I wanted. I need someone that will love me the same way I love them. I understand if this wasn't what you wished for, and it is okay if you want to leave." Regina stood up and walked towards the kitchen once again.

Emma was dumbfounded. _Regina doesn't want me as a sub? She wants me as someone to actually love?! Oh my god, yes!_ She made up her mind and rushed towards the other woman. The blonde turned her around and connected their lips. The brunette's soft lips felt magical against her own. She felt Regina's tongue slip inside her mouth and moved her own. They both moaned as her tongues collied against each other.

"Upstairs. Bedroom." Regina said as they separated for just a second. Emma grabbed her hips and picked her up. She walked towards the stairs and almost fell because of the brunette's mouth on her pulse point. "Left." Emma turned left as she reached the top of the stairs. She opened the bedroom door and walked inside. The blonde laid Regina on the soft bed and quickly started undressing.

She took of her red leather jacked and her brown boots while Regina took off her black heels and unzipped her sexy red dress. When finally took off all her clothes, she turned around and the beautiful brunette stood naked before her.

Emma licked her lips as Regina sat on the bed and moved one of her hands towards her cunt. She saw how the older woman slipped a finger inside herself and played with her clit. The blonde approached her and gave her a small push so that her back was resting on the bed. The younger woman kissed her lover and started playing with her soft breasts. Her mouth went to her earlobe, where she bit and sucked countless times.

"That's so good baby girl." Regina moaned. Her own new nickname was making the blonde very aroused. She traveled down towards the woman's neck and nibbled the soft flesh. Her hands kept playing with Regina's erect nipples as she kissed her soft skin. On of her trailed towards her apex and teased her soaked opening.

"You're so wet, mommy." Emma pushed her finger in and out her new lover. As the brunette's moans filled the room, Emma decided to rub herself on her mommy's thigh. She also teased one of her pink buds with her tongue.

"Baby I want you to add two more fingers." The blonde followed the older woman's orders and added two more fingers inside her drenched pussy. She pumped her fingers faster as she harshly rubbed her cunt on Regina's thigh. "Let's come together, baby girl."

Emma pounded her fingers harder and pinched the woman's nipple. This made Regina finally come undone, with her lover following behind. They were both breathless while coming down from their orgasms. Emma kissed the brunette's lips and smiled at her.

"Did you enjoy that, mommy?" The blonde asked with an innocent tone.

"I loved it, my baby." Regina responded as she flipped them over as straddled the woman's hips. "My turn."


	15. No Smut

**Idk what this is, but I wasn't in the mood to write smut. Kinda OOC**

A small drop of water fell onto the yellow bug. After that first droplet, many more quickly started falling. The sky rapidly turned from light blue to a dark grey. It was a beautiful sky for those how loved storms, and Emma Swan was one of those people.

The savior's green orbs started at the rain falling on the outside. She sat at sheriff's station with a smile on her face. Since she was s little kid, she had always loved rainy days, or even snow days. She had seen earlier that day the weather forecast on CNN. Emma had been thrilled to find out that a hurricane was heading towards Maine, but her girlfriend wasn't as happy.

Regina Mills always preferred sunny days compared to Emma. She always spent her free time, if she had any, in the garden with her apple tree. The brunette always sat reading a book and, sometimes, softly singing. When she thought Emma wasn't there, she would always sing some Adele song. Her girlfriend loved hearing her beautiful voice singing, she even took a video of Regina singing in the shower. Of course, she could never show it to anybody, unless she wanted to be set aflame or thrown off into a portal.

Emma's phone ringing snapped the savior out of her thoughts. She took the phone and smiled widely at the caller's ID.

Regina MILF

The blonde laughed at her own little joke and answered the call.

"Emma?" Regina softly asked her lover. Her voice sounded like she was sick.

"Gina are you okay? What happened baby?" Emma stood up and grabbed her keys before her girlfriend could respond. It didn't matter if Regina had only lost something irrelevant, Emma would always be there to help her.

"I don't feel very well and I'm alone here in the house. Can you come home, please?" Regina sounded worse as she said this. The savior quickly rushed out the

station and got inside her bug, or as the former queen called it, the yellow death trap.

"I'm on my way sweetie." With that, Emma hung up and drove off to take care of her sick girlfriend.

"Regina! I'm home baby!" Emma closed the door behind her and locked it. She took off her red leather jacket while rushing up the stairs of the mayor's mansion. When she reached their bedroom, the door was slightly open. The savior opened it and her heart broke at the scene in front of her.

Regina was laying on the bed with all the sheets covering her. Her body was shaking because of the cold. The brunette's short hair was sprawled around the pillow. Emma walked toward's her lover and used her strength to turn Regina around. When the blonde saw the mayor's face, her heart completely shattered.

Regina's eyes were full of tears while her pink had tear marks. Her nose was pink like her ears. The brunette's face was pale as well as her hands. Emma took the woman's freezing cold hands into her own and placed sweet kisses on them.

"It's so cold Emma!" Regina cried even harder. "And my stomach keeps hurting."

"Shh it's okay sweetie, I'm here." She reassured her girlfriend and pulled her into a loving hug. At first, Regina didn't move because it was very cold. After awhile, she have into the warm embrace. Emma kissed the former queen's cold forehead and her nose.

The savior started concentrating and used her magic to change her's and Regina's clothes to warm and fluffy onesies. Emma's onesie was dark blue while the brunette's was dark purple. She planted another kiss on the mayor's forehead before sliding out of the bed snd getting warmer blankets from the closet.

"Here you go Gina. These will keep you warm while I go make us some chicken noodle soup. Sounds good?" Emma asked her lover with a loving smile.

"Yes, thank you dear." Brown orbs started at green ones as Emma slipped out of the room.

The blonde walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She toon out everything she needed in order to make a homemade soup.

As Emma finished making the chicken noodle soup, the ran back upstairs. When she opened the bedroom door, she saw her beautiful girlfriend curled up into a ball. Regina must've heard the door open because she took out her head from the blankets that were covering her and smiled at her savior.

"Come on Ms. burrito, your food is ready." Emma picked Regina up on her shoulder and took her to the living room.

Regina was surprised as she saw how their living room was decorated. The lights were all off and candles adorned the room. Their food was on the coffee with a ginger ale for her and water for Emma.

"This is really nice." The brunette said as her girlfriend sat her down on the couch. "I really appreciate it, Emma." Regina gave her girlfriend a pleasant smile.

"Wait I forgot to get something. I'll be right back." Emma dashed out the living room and up the stairs. She entered their room and opened the closet. As she started looking for a certain object until she finally found it. The blonde opened the small box snd smiled at the beauty that contained inside. She ran down the stairs and made her way to her girlfriend who had already started eating.

"There you are. What was so important to look for before having a nice meal with your girlfriend?" Regina asked with a playful tone.

"I wanted to tell you so something very important. It's a life changing decision." Emma looked down at her feet as she felt nervousness take over her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Gina I love you. Even when I first met you, I knew something would happen between us. We have been to hell and back, literally. I have never met someone that I can relate to in so many levels. You are my true love and my girlfriend. But I wa-" Emma finally looked up and saw tears coming out of Gina's eyes, yet again.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you." The brunette stated in a small and broken voice. More tears started falling down her cheeks as she realized this.

"No! Regina I love you and I would never break up with you. I just want-" Again she was cut off.

"Liar! You never even loved me!" Regina cried harder and it made Emma feel horrible.

"MARRY ME!" Emma yelled as she got down in one knee. She opened the small velvet box in her hands and showed it to the mayor.

"Emma." The former queen quietly gasped. She cleaned the tears in her eyes and used all her strength to push Emma down to the floor. The brunette straddled the savior's stomach and kissed her hard. "Yes. I really want to marry you."

Emma smiled and took the ring out of the box. She slid the beautiful diamond ring onto Regina's finger and kissed her hand. "I love you Gina."

"I love you too Ems. Sorry if I thought you were leaving me. I'm sorry." She kissed her soon-to-be wife again.

 **Send me prompts cause I srsly have no idea what to write.**


	16. Shower Fun

**Prompt: Shower sex with magic!cock**

 **Song used El Día de mi Suerte by Héctor Lavoe. I have loved this song ever since I was little and I really like fics** **where Regina speaks spanish (Regina uses male pronouns because that's just how the song goes)**

The savior slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked her head inside. The bathroom was warm so Emma slipped inside quickly. She could hear her wife's voice from the shower.

 _"Cuando niño mi mamá se murió_

 _solito con el viejo me dejó_

 _me dijo sólo nunca quedarás_

 _porque el no esperaba una enfermedad."_

Emma loved it when Regina sang in spanish, she actually loved when she spoke spanish. It was so cool and erotic to hear her wife saying those glorious words. The blonde had once tried learning the language in highschool, but failed miserably.

 _"A los diez años papá se murió_

 _se fue con mamá para el más allá_

 _y la gente decían al verme llorar_

 _no llores nene que tu suerte cambiará y ¿cuándo será?"_

She slipped undressed and slipped inside the shower. Her wife swayed her hips as she softly sang. Emma decided to surprise the brunette, so her arms snaked around the mayor's toned hips. The sudden touch made the short haired woman yelp in surprise. She turned around and almost slapped her wife.

"Emma, god, you scared me. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were supposed to be with your parents and Henry all weekend ." The former queen questioned.

"Yeah but the kid decided to stay with them alone for some bonding time. Plus we have the house to ourselves for the whole weekend. We can do fun things." Emma's teeth sunk into the soft flesh on her wife's neck. She flicked her tongue over the brunette's pulse point and hungrily started sucking.

"God, baby, that feels so good." Regina moaned as she felt fingers caressing her slit. Suddenly, she felt two long slender fingers entered her. They slowly pumped inside of her as she moaned. "Emma! More, please!"

"I want you to say something nice to me, preferably in spanish." Emma nipped Regina's earlobe and it earned her another loud moan of her name.

"Te amo! Te quiero mucho, mi amor." The former queen husked as she felt a third finger enter her. "Quiero más! Por favor, Emma."

Emma slid her fingers out of her wife's drenched cunt and turned her around so her ass was to the blonde. As her hands wandered all around the tone back, she concentrated and was able to cast the spell between her legs.

Regina felt a hardness poking her lower back. She turned her head and looked over she shoulder at Emma. The mayor devilishly smirked at the magical phallus that stood proudly between Emma's legs.

"You liked it? It had been awhile since we've done this." Emma said.

"Of course dear. But it is rather big, don't you think?" Regina tried turning her whole body around, but Emma used her strength to push her into the wall.

"If you turn around, I will stop and leave. You don't want that now, do you?" The blonde whispered with her mouth centimeters away from her wife's ear. She once again trailed down to her neck and nipped the soft skin. As she continued the ministrations on the brunette's neck, the savior slowly entered Regina's slick folds with her magical penis.

The movements were slow at first, but then they started turning wild. Emma moved deeper inside the former queen's pussy while playing with her soft breasts. She pinched Regina's pink nipples while pounding her wife harder from behind.

"E-emma, I'm so close!" The mayor gasped as she felt Emma's cock leave her body and harshly enter her again. The bathroom was filled with their continuous moans and colorful words. They were both getting higher and higher until finally, they were both over the edge. Both women came together hard.

As a few minutes went by, Emma withdrew the magical penis out of her wife. With the help of her magic, she was able to get rid of it. Noticing that Regina hadn't moved a muscle, Emma turned her around. The brunette's eyes were close as the younger woman took her into her arms.

"I think we should actually shower now. The water bill will be a bit expensive this month." Emma laughed.

"A bit expensive?" Regina gave her wife a raised eyebrow. They both laughed in unison.

 **I have no idea where this came from but I kinda like it. Any more prompts?**


	17. Pregnant

**Prompt: Pregnant Emma**

"I'm home sweetheart!" Regina yelled as she entered the mayoral mansion. She started taking off her black heels and her blue blazer. The brunette went to the kitchen and left her purse on the marble counter.

"Upstairs!" She heard her wife's yell coming from their room.

Storybrooke's mayor walked up the stairs quickly. She made her way towards their shared bedroom and opened the door. The brunette smiled at the sight in front of her.

Her wife, Emma Swan, was laying on the bed wearing nothing but a white see through blouse. The blonde's 8 month stomach was covered by the flimsy white fabric.

"Hey sweetie." Regina say as she made her way towards the bed. She got on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her wife. As their lips connected, they both moaned. The brunette felt her lover grab the back of her neck and push her forward in order to get more contact. Regina tried not to get too close because she was scared to hurt their baby.

"Regina I need you." The pregnant woman whined as their lips separated.

"Alright sweetie. It won't hurt the baby, right?" Regina questioned worryingly. She used her right hand to softly massage the swollen stomach.

"Of course not. I want you to shove your fingers inside me, NOW!" Emma said in a demanding tone. She started unbuttoning her blouse and threw it across the room. "I'm waiting." The blonde said as she opened her legs in front of her wife.

"God Emma, you are so wet for me." Regina said as she ran her index fingers through the velvet folds. Her finger entered the wet hole and went out again. The digit was coated with the woman's essence. Regina took the digit into her mouth and moaned at the tasted. Emma's forbidden fruit was the best thing Regina had ever eaten. "I want to eat out, Em-ma."

Before the savior could say anything, Regina's mouth was on her pussy. The brunette started nipping the soft skin. She found Emma's clit and circled it with her lips. The former queen sucked on her clit as she flicked her tongue on it.

"Regina! T-that feels good. Keep going baby!" The sheriff moaned loudly. She felt her wife's hot tongue enter her drenched cunt in a swift movement. "Y-your tongue is so good."

"You like how I eat your pussy?" Regina husked as she moved her face from Emma's legs to her ear. She nipped her soft earlobe and slipped two fingers inside the blonde. The brunette's left hand played with the pregnant woman's soft mounds.

"Regina!" Emma moaned loudly. She was glad Henry went over to her parent's house for the weekend. "Suck on my nipples, Gina." The savior demanded.

Regina took one sensitive bud into her mouth. She used her tongue to tease her areola and softly sucked the pink peak. Meanwhile, the mayor added a third finger inside her wife's wet cunt. She pumped the fingers in and out numerous times. Regina could sense her lover was close to coming.

Crimson red lips came into contact with Emma's ear once again. "Let go sweetheart." The former queen whispered. She took the woman's clit in between two of her fingers and pinched it. Emma immediately came.

"Regina!" Emma moaned as she rode out her orgasm. Th blonde's breath hitched as she felt a strange sensation between her legs. "D-did you make me squirt?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Well dear, it appears I'm just that good." The former queen winked and gave a silly smile.

"Yes you are. I love you my queen. Now, let take care of you." Emma said as she flipped Regina onto the bed and straddled her hips. She was careful not to hurt the baby growing inside of her.

"Show me what you got, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina challenged.

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

 **So I really wanted to know if I should continue writing these one-shots. Should I? I could also continue this fic and also start writing Rizzoli and Isles one-shots.**


	18. Games

**So I was playing Pokemon Sun and came up with this fic.**

 **Prompt: Emma playing pokemon and Regina eating her out (Contains bad Pokemon pick-up lines) xD**

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina welcomed her lover as she walked into the room. The first thing the brunette noticed was that her wife, who was sitting on the couch, was not paying attention to anything but her...3ds? "Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked with a confused look.

"Shhh I'm playing my new game, Pokemon Sun. I got Henry Pokemon Moon because he likes blue, but red is my color." Emma said without looking up from her video game. "By the way, it's Swan-Mills." The blonde said while showing off her diamond ring.

The mayor rolled her eyes at the comment but had an amused look on her face. Even if she had never liked Pokemon, Henry and Emma had always tried to get her to play the games and watch the tv show. She had learned a couple of thing from all those hours of playing and watching tv. The former queen smiled devilishly at her new plan.

"Emma?" Regina asked with a fake pout.

"What?" The blonde looked up at her wife.

"Are you a pikachu? Cause you're shockingly beautiful." The mayor winked at her wife.

Emma stared at her wife with a mix of shock and a blush on her face. She felt her wife walking towards her and whisper in her ear.

"When you take a shower, I Pik-a-chu." Regina then licked the blonde's earlobe. She took the soft flesh with her teeth and nibbled it.

"G-gina." Emma moaned. She felt her wife's hands on her shoulders. The savior dropped her video game on the floor as Regina's tongue found its way to her neck. "That feels good." Her wife started massaging her shoulders.

"I wanna Munchlax your Cloyster." The brunette whispered with a sexy voice.

"Go ahead." The savior said breathlessly.

Regina grinned at the comment and circled around the couch. She stood before her wife and dropped down to her knees. The former queen unbuttoned her wife's jeans and slid them down along with her black lace with panties.

"Keep playing, dear." The brunette said as she handed back the 3ds to the savior. Emma smiled down at her wife and took the video game. She then started playing again.

"God, you're wet." Regina said as she pushed her finger inside her lover's wet cunt. She then slid her digit out and took it in her mouth. "You taste so good, Em-ma."

"I want your mouth in me babe." Emma commanded.

Regina immediately leaned forward and flicked her tongue on Emma's entrance. She nipped the savior's drenched pussy and found her erect clit. The former queen sucked on the velvet flesh and made her wife moan loudly.

"I take it you liked that?" Regina asked with grin.

"Shut up and make me come." Emma said with a stern tone. She grabbed the brunette's head and pushed her head towards her pussy. "Eat me, now."

Regina looked up one last time and continued her ministrations on her lover. Her teeth sunk on the velvety skin. She started softly nipping but then her movements got rougher.

Suddenly, Emma felt two slender fingers enter her. The long digits continuously went in and out.

"I'm close." Emma moaned.

Regina smirked at her comment and pumped her fingers faster. She leaned forwards and took her wife's clit between her teeth. The brunette bit the pink bud harshly. This made the savior come undone screaming her lover's name.

"Regina!" Emma yelled hoarsely. Once again, she dropped her video game. As her orgasm subsided, the younger woman grabbed the brunette's head and pushed her for a kiss.

"You like that better than your game, sweetie?" Regina said in a sly tone.

"Always."

"Let's have a Togepi of our own." Regina said as she straddled her wife's lap.

Emma's face was filled with excitement as she heard her wife's comment. "Yes."

 **I will prob write a g!p chapter next, any prompt anyone wishes to request?**


	19. Regina Adopts Emma Part 1

**Prompt: Pseudo-incest Regina adopts Emma (G!P) as a kid but as emma get older Regina is having dirty thought about her daughter**

 **-AM99**

 **Well shit. Some ppl might say I'm a perv, but I really like this prompt, I actually love it! I enjoy reading stories like this where Regina adopts Emma and they end up together. Btw this is going to be a two-shot.**

 **If you do not like this story, please don't read it or say anything negative about it.**

 **Enjoy.**

SwanQueen

Regina Mills was Emma's mother. Most people saw her as a cold hearted bitch, but they didn't knew her the way Emma did. She had adopted the blonde when she was 6 years old. The 18 year old woman loved her mother, and not in a way any other child did. Emma's crush was her adoptive mother and no one knew, except her best friend, August Booth.

Most people would think it was perverted to have a crush on your own mother, but Emma didn't, since Regina and her weren't blood related. She could tell her mother everything, except the fact that she was in love with her. Also, Emma wasn't like other girls, she had a little problem, technically it was big.

Emma was born with a penis, a very, VERY, large one and difficult to hide. She was proud of it. No one knew, except, of course, August.

Everyone at school already knew Emma was gay, and most girls liked taking advantage of that, since the blonde had a shy personality. They would try to get close to Emma, all they wanted was sex, but she was better than that. Emma was still a virgin and she had never kissed anyone, yet.

Emma entered the mayor's mansion late at night. The blonde knew she would probably get in trouble since her mother, adoptive mother, had told her to come home right after school. The young woman was a senior.

The blonde softly closed the door behind her and proceeded towards the stairs. As she ascended the stairs, Emma could hear the sound of someone walking from up the stairs. The young woman sighed annoyed at herself as she realized that she may have woken up her mother.

SwanQueen

Regina Mills lay in her bed with her right hand between her legs. She pumped her own fingers inside of herself as she remembered the scene vividly.

 _The brunette had just finished her paperwork in her study. She already sent her adoptive daughter to sleep a few minutes ago. The mayor of Storybrooke stood up from her chair and proceeded out her study. She walked upstairs to check on her 16 year old daughter. When she reached her bedroom door, which was cracked open, and softly opened it a but more so she could see inside. The sight in front of her made her very hot and bothered._

 _Her adoptive daughter, Emma Mills, was sitting in the side of the bed with her back to older woman could barely see it, but she noticed the blonde's hand stroking something similar to a phallus. It looked very real, but it couldn't be...right?_

 _Without thinking, Regina's hand went inside her slacks and panties. Two fingers went inside her drenched cunt. She pumped her digits inside herself at a fast pace._

 _Regina knew it was wrong to think of Emma in this way, but she couldn't help it, she was aroused by her own daughter._

 _The brunette pinched her clit with two fingers. She stopped herself from moaning as she saw the blonde cumming. With that sight, she got her own orgasm._

"Emma!" The mayor moaned as she came. As her breathing slowed down a bit, she withdrew her fingers from her own wet hole and sucked them.

She lay staring at the dark ceiling with her mind in her daughter. The mayor turned her head to look at the clock on the night stand besides her bed. 10:37 it read.

Regina sighed and sat up on the bed. _Goddammit, why is Emma so late?_ Just as the brunette was about to stand up, she heard the front door open. She quickly grabbed a light blue robe from her closet and covered her naked body.

As the mayor was rushing to open her bedroom door, she heard someone running up the stairs. When she opened the door, her brow eyes met green ones.

"Hey mom, what's up." Emma smiled nervously at her mother.

"Emma Mills, it's almost midnight and now you decide to show up? Where have you been?" At first Regina seemed angry but then she felt worried of what her daughter may have been doing.

"I was with Ruby. You know how we got that test tomorrow?" Regina nodded and Emma continued. "So I was just helping her study since she asked me." The blonde said with truth.

A strange feeling of jealousy crawled through Regina's body. She had never felt this way about anyone. The mayor could not believe she was falling in love with her own adoptive daughter.

"You should've called or texted me, I got very worried." Regina didn't notice that her robe was a bit opened on her chest area. Now her breasts could slightly be seen.

Emma gulped as she saw a peek of her mother's cleavage. She immediately started blushing and turned her face towards the dark wall to her left. This action didn't go unnoticed by the shorter woman.

The brunette looked down at herself and quickly covered her chest. Soon, it hit her why her daughter was currently acting so weird. She devilishly smirked and looked up at the blushing blonde.

"I think I'm gonna go sleep." As soon as Emma said this, she started marching forwards. Instead of making it quickly to her room, her mother blocked her way.

Regina leaned on Emma so that her mouth was close to the taller woman's ear.

"Let's go do something..." The mayor said as her hand trailed down the blonde's body. Suddenly, she stuck her hand inside Emma's jeans and caressed her growing erection. "...fun instead."

SwanQueen

 **So this chapter doesn't contain any smut, well except for masturbation. I really hope everyone liked this thingy, thanks to AM99 for the amazing prompt!**


	20. Regina Adopts Emma Part 2

**Sorry any spelling mistakes!**

SwanQueen

Emma's eyes widened while her cheeks turned bright red. She gulped as her mother continued cupping her erection through her pants.

"Come on, baby." Regina husked as she dragged Emma towards her bedroom.

The room was dark and dead silent as both women entered. Emma's breathing was ragged as the brunette held her arm tightly. The blonde couldn't believe this was happening, she had fantasized about this moment for a few years. Her mother was so hot and sexy, the whole town knew that and wanted to have sex with her, specially Graham.

"Sit down on the edge of the bed." Emma was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard the mother's melodic voice. Immediately, she did as she was ordered and sat down on the edged on the bed. "Hmm this is going to be great." Regina spoke again.

The brunette undid the knot which rested on her stomach and opened her robe. She noticed how the younger woman's eyed widened at the sight of her naked body. Regina let the fabric fall to the floor and pool at her feet. Devilishly smiling, Regina stepped forward and got down on her knees. She started unbuttoning the blonde's jeans with enthusiasm. As the buttons popped opened, she slid the pants and underwear down the other woman's toned legs. The mayor's breath hitched as she finally looked up after taking the articles of clothing off.

"Like what you see?" A confident Emma asked. Her huge erect cock had sprung from in between her legs. She quickly suppressed a moan as she felt Regina take matters into her own hands, literally. The older woman had to use both on her hands in order to fully please her daughter. Her hands moved up and down the huge shaft. She smiled as the blonde moaned her name.

"Wait, stop." Emma suddenly said. The comment surprised Regina and she stopped her ministrations.

"What is it? Don't you want this to happen, us to happen?" Regina started panicking as she realized she may have committed.

"I do, its just..." Emma trailed off looking down in embarrassment.

"Just what?" Regina asked. "Come on sweetie, what's got you worried?"

"I'm still a virgin." Emma said in a small voice. She closed her eyes waiting for her mother to say something.

"Oh." Regina was shocked at the sudden comment. She sighed and stood up. The mayor saw how fragile the blonde looked and immediately blamed herself. She sat down besides Emma and took her hand. "Do you want me to be your first?" Regina asked in almost a whisper. The brunette saw how Emma shrugged and sighed again. "Emma please look at me." Regina said. She used her hand to slowly turn the blonde's head towards her. "Do you want me to be your first? I can go slow, just for you." Regina said. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"You would do that just for me?" Emma asked with shining eyes.

"Of course sweetheart, anything for you." Regina assured her.

Emma instantly flashed a smile. At first she hesitated, but then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's soft ones. Soft moans could be heard coming out of each other's mouths. Regina slipped her tongue inside the other woman's warm mouth. Instantly, Emma used her strength to push the shorter woman down on the bed. Her hands trailed down the brunette's toned legs and massaged her calves, all while still kissing.

"Hmm who would've thought you were so feisty." Regina husked as Emma started kissing down her neck. She felt a slight pain on her shoulder where Emma was sucking and nibbling the luscious skin. "Territorial aren't we?" A devilish smile spread across her face.

"You're mine." The blonde's confidence kept escalating. She looked down at the hickey she had left on the older woman's shoulder. Emma stopped her ministrations in order to take off her tank top and bra, which now left her fully naked like her mother. She leaned down and once again kissed her lover. As their kiss continued, Emma lined up her long shaft in front Regina's entrance. She quickly pushed her dick inside the mayor's soaked folds. Both women moaned in unison into each other's mouths.

"God Emma, you are so big." Regina moaned as the younger woman's penis was fully inside her.

"You're mine." Emma repeated ignoring what the brunette had just said. She took one of her mother's nipples in her mouth and harshly bit it. The 18 year old woman grinned as she heard a moan in return. "Say it, say that you're mine." Emma swirled her tongue around the erect bud making the other woman moan continuously.

"I-I'm yours." Regina moaned as Emma's pace quickened. She could feel the woman's cock spreading her velvet walls. "I'm always going to be yours, baby." Regina grunted as she felt the blonde's movements become harsher.

"I don't want you to go out with anyone ever again." Emma commanded. Both women were close to reaching release. With a few more thrusts, both women were finally able to reach their orgasms. "Promise." Emma said in a small voice as she withdrew her cock from Regina's still drenched cunt.

"I promise Emma, you're mine and I am yours, always." Regina assured the younger woman.

Emma smiled at her mother and kissed her sweetly. She lay her head on the brunette's chest and both women cuddled until they fell asleep.

SwanQueen

 **So I was a bit lazy on the last part but I hope you guys liked this Regina Adopts Emma two-shot :)**

 **Send me prompts if you wish.**


	21. RegalSwan

**Prompt: the EQ seduces Emma (g!p)**

 **This is probably gonna be a bit AU-ish and I will probably not follow the prompt that much xD**

 **Contains a bit, tiny little bit, of OQ and CS (i guess) but has RegalSwan (Emma and EQ) smut**

SwanQueen

Today had been a horrible day for Emma Swan. To start things off, Robin Hood was back. The blonde hated the man so much and almost punched him as he came back. Of course, he was also back with Regina, aka Emma's crush. Secondly, everyone in town started making it a big deal that the forest hobo was back again. Every time she tried to sit quietly on the sheriff's station, someone would come by announcing the "good news" that Robin was back. Emma always tried to calm herself down, but when Hook came into the station, her patience had rub out. Without thinking, she lashed out about how much she hated Robin. Hook was very confused and tried calming Emma down by being "a good boyfriend" and tried kissing her. This ended with him lying on the ground with a broke nose and his now ex-girl marching out of the station frustrated.

Emma threw open the door of her house furiously. The savior closed it behind her as she stepped inside. She took off her red leather jacket along with her boots and left them near the front door. The blonde was actually glad she had broken up with that smelly pirate, she now felt free. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, she got a text from Henry.

 _Henry: Guess what? Robin is back! Mom said you could come over with Hook and have dinner with us._

The savior frowned as she looked at the text. Anger started boiling inside her at the thought of being near that thief. With all her strength, Emma threw her phone towards the nearest wall with a fireball following along. She grit her teeth while stomping up the stairs. When she reached her room, Emma immediately started taking off her white tank top, her jeans were taken off after. She was now left with her black lace bra dark blue briefs which hid her most intimate and secret part, her penis. No one had ever seen her dick, not even Hook. She had kept it a secret and never had sex with him.

"Well, now I know why that filthy pirate was head over heels for you. A dark feminine voice said from the corner of the room. "You are truly a beautiful specimen, Miss Swan."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma roared as she turned to the Evil Queen who stood on the shadows of her bedroom. The brunette wore a dress with a similar color to Emma's underwear. Her make up was as sexy as ever and her red lips...those lips.

"I'm going to take the chance that Regina lost a long time ago." The Evil Queen said the mayor's name with a venomous voice. She stepped towards were Emma stood half naked. When she was finally in front of the sheriff, she leaned to whisper on the blonde's ear. "I know you want this as much as I do, Em-ma." The Queen's tongue swirled around the woman's earlobe and nipped the sensitive skin. While one of her hand's rested on Emma's shoulder, the other one traveled down her body and cupped her strained erection which made the savior let out a muffled moan.

"You bitch." Emma said flatly.

"Your bitch." The Queen chuckled.

Finally, giving into temptation, Emma pushed the Evil Queen on the bed with all her force. She then flicked her wrist and both women were now fully naked. Emma gave the Queen a devilish smirk and got in between her open legs. Without warning, Emma slammed her dick inside the brunette's wet pussy.

"Emma!" The Evil Queen moaned loudly. Usually, she was always in control with sexual partners, but there was something about Emma that made her knees weak. She could feel as the sheriff's cock started spreading her walls. "You're really big." The Queen complimented her new lover.

"And you are really tight." Emma groaned as she sank her shaft deeper into Regina's other half chuckling as the other woman squirmed.

"God, you feel so good. I can't believe Regina let you go to waste." The Queen internally cursed as the words left her mouth. She had not meant to say Regina's name.

Immediately, Emma's eyes went wide with anger. She slammed her cock harder inside the woman's drenched cunt. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of their bodies slapping and their moans. Emma's hands started teasing the Queen's delicate skin as their bodies melted together.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" The Queen breathed out while letting herself go. She hissed in pain as a pair of teeth harshly bit on her lower lip drawing out small drops of crimson blood. The blonde's tongue penetrated her mouth and both moaned at the tasteful combination.

As the Evil Queen rode out her orgasm, her walls tightened around Emma's thick cock. The savior came, following the brunette. She filled the woman's pussy completely with her white cum. Their eyes met and for a single moment the same phrase crossed both their minds.

 _I love you._

Both ignored the thought and continued their activities.

"That felt so good, Em-ma." The Queen smiled at the blonde. "You are very talented." She moaned as the sheriff withdrew her dick from inside the woman. Immediately, the Evil Queen felt empty both physically and mentally. Her heart ached as she remembered that Emma would never love her as much as she love Regina. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"A-are you crying?" Emma's anger had been washed away at the sight of the Queen is such a fragile state.

"No." The brunette used her hands to cover her tears as they cascaded down her face.

"What's wrong?" Emma couldn't believe she was actually worried about the Evil Queen. The blonde took the woman's hands in her own and leaned forward to kiss her plump red lips. "Tell what's wrong."

"Do you love me more than Regina?" The Queen suddenly asked. The room went silent for what felt like hours and Emma froze. With the lack of reaction from the savior, the Queen started crying again.

"Hey, shh." Emma hugged the woman. She could not believe this was actually happening, she was actually falling in love with the Queen, someone she had hated for so long. "Forget Regina" Green orbs looked deep into brown ones. "I love you more than anyone because you understand me, you're like me."

Both women look at each other for a few seconds and then immediately kissed. This time, the kiss was not full of hunger and lust, it was soft and sweet, full of care and love.

"I love you Swan." The Evil Queen breathlessly said as their lips separated.

"I love you too, Queenie." Both women laughed at the silly nickname.

This was the start of something, something different and unique, just like Emma Swan and the Evil Queen.


	22. Jersey

**I combined to prompts, which I loved them both, in this one-shot. There is some Spanish but the translations are right next to the dialogue. Enjoy :)**

SwanQueen

"Regina." Emma softly called the woman's name. She placed a sweet kiss on her nose.

Slowly, Regina's eyes fluttered open. She felt someone straddling her hips and smiled as she realized it was her wife.

"Good morning, dear." The brunette said while letting out a lazy yawn. "Red Rox?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed her lover's attire.

"Mmh...yes." Emma started plating butterfly kisses along the sheriff's neckline. "Happy Birthday." The sheriff murmured next to the woman's ear.

"Ahh!" The mayor moaned as she felt Emma's teeth on her neck.

"I already made breakfast, let's go." Emma smirked down at her wife. She had dressed her wife in a Yankees jersey. Regina had always loved the Yankees, while Emma preferred the Red Sox.

"I love you." The brunette said with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Emma pecked her lips. "Come on, breakfast is gonna get cold." The blonde got out of the bed and strode towards the door. Just for the heck of it, she gave her hips and extra sway.

"Dammit Emma, you're gonna be the death of me."

SwanQueen

"Finally, I was about to send a search party for you." Emma laughed. She stood in front of the kitchen counter while holding two plates.

"You look hot with just a jersey." Regina walked behind the blonde and whispered. She took the woman's earlobe between her teeth and softly nibbled it.

"You too, birthday girl."

The savior walked towards the living room with her wife trailing behind. She set down both plates on the coffee table and sat down cross legged.

"This looks tasty." The mayor said as she sat down on Emma's lap.

"Just like your pussy." The sheriff said with a sly smirk. While Regina took a bit out of her food, Emma's hand made its way between her thighs. She stroked her lover's opening continuously.

"I love birthday sex." Regina said. She set down her plate on the coffee table and got off of the other woman's lap. The brunette turned and slammed her sitting lover against the couch. She pressed their lips together for a lustful kiss. Just as their lips separated, Emma pushed Regina's head forward so she could whisper in her ear.

"Te amo, mi reina hermosa." (I love you, my beautiful queen) Emma said in a loving voice.

"W-what..." Regina breathed out as she felt her wife cup her sex. Two fingers gingerly entered her drenched cunt. "Ahh!"

"Eres mi amor verdadero." (You are my true love) The blonde started pumping her fingers in and out of her wife. She pressed their lips together once again. They met for a fierce kiss, full of love.

Suddenly, Regina used her hands to rip open Emma's Red Sox jersey. Her smile grew as she noticed her lover's erect nipples. With her slender fingers, she teased the woman's pink buds and made her moan.

"Así me gusta, salvaje." (That's how I like it, wild) The sheriff let out a predatory growl.

"Harder." The mayor hoarsely commanded. She moved her hips to her movements would match Emma's. As she played with her lover's breasts, Regina leaned forward and took one nipple into her hot mouth. She used her teeth to softly nip the pink bud.

"Siempre te a gustado duro." (You have always liked it hard) The savior said as she pushed a third fingers inside her wet pussy. She could feel the woman's walls tightening around her digits.

"Si." Regina said. Her tongue then swirled around Emma's areola. "Más duro...por favor Emma." (Harder...please Emma) The former queen was able to breath out. She could feel herself reaching her climax as Emma's fingers continued penetrating her pussy.

"¿Estás cerca?" (Are you close?) The blonde husked. She curled her fingers inside the woman's tight cunt.

"Y-yes." Regina stuttered out. She closed her eyes and lay her head on her wife's shoulder while her arms were wrapped around the other woman's neck. The brunette finally let go. "Emmaaaa!" Regina moaned as she came undone. Her orgasm was one of the best she's ever had.

"I believe you liked this birthday present?" Emma said with a sly smirk.

"Hmm yes." Regina simply said. Her eyes were still closed while her rest kept resting on her wife's shoulder. She felt the savior's fingers slowly leave her warm hole. "God." Regina groaned as she felt the sudden emptiness Emma's fingers. "When did you learn spanish? It was so hot. " The mayor suddenly questioned her wife.

"I have my ways, mi reina." Emma pecked her lover's pink lips. "Feliz cumpleaños." (Happy birthday)

SwanQueen

 **I'm gonna be working on my 'Something Different and Unique' fanfic, but feel free to keep sending me prompt and reviewing, I really appreciate all the follows and favs, thanks! :)**


	23. Extra Credit

**After not posting one-shots for awhile, I present to you g!p Regina!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know Emma, I think you should start studying or you're gonna fail Ms. Mills' class." Belle told her best friend.

Emma ignored her friend's voice and focused on her phone.

"Relax, I got this. I know exactly how to get a high grade in her class." Emma wickedly smirked.

"If it's not studying, then how?" The brunette wondered out loud.

"Easy." Emma confidently responded. "A few weeks back, I came to Ms. Mills' room during lunch to see if she had another copy of one of the worksheets. I couldn't find it, but then I got into her computer. Turns out Ms. Mills is a total lesbo. I found dozens of pictures of naked women in that computer."

"I don't like where this is going…" Belle muttered under her breath.

"I've noticed how Ms. Mills looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows. "Today, I'm going to her house after school to seduce her. Then I'll blackmail her so she changes my grade."

"Just leave me out of this." Belle pleaded with wide eyes. She did not want to get in trouble, or else she may lose her privileges to go out with her friends on Friday.

"I'm sure you'd do the same thing if it was Ms. Mills' sister, Zelena." Emma whispered between her teeth, hoping her friend wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Belle asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing."

Without the girl's knowledge, Ms. Mills was right behind them, hearing every word they spoke. She devilishly smiled at herself and thought.

 _"_ _Oh, Miss Swan, if you knew what's waiting for you…"_

* * *

After school was over for the day, Emma made up her mind and walked to Ms. Mills' house. She had already gotten her address a few days ago, thanks to a friend. Emma walked up to the door, surprised by the large, white mansion. _Let's blackmail this lesbian bitch._ Emma thought as she knocked on the door, just below he number that read ' _108._ '

"Oh, hello Miss Swan." Regina greeted her student as she opened her front door, doing everything possible to act surprised. "What are you doing here?

"I came here to talk about my grades." Emma lied.

"Yes, your grades. You should really start studying, Miss Swan, your grades are very low." The older woman huskily spoke. "Do you need classes?"

"No, but I need you." Emma purred seductively.

Regina was enthusiased, and was about to give in, but she kept playing dumb. She wanted to have more fun with Emma, and she would.

"What do you need from me, Em-ma?" The brunette asked, already knowing the answer.

"I've noticed the way you look at me in class, Ms. Mills." The student winked at her teacher and walked past her, inside the luxurious mansion. Without turning around, she heard the woman close the door. "And, well, I feel the same way."

"And what do you have in mind?" Regina made her way towards the living room, with the younger woman trailing behind her.

"Well, how about we start with this?" Emma declared as she took off her shirt and left her breasts out in the open.

 _"_ _Fuck! She's not even wearing a bra!"_ The teacher though to herself as she leaned back on the wall. _"I can't do this anymore!"_

"I'm impressed, Miss Swan." Regina answered as she stared at her student's rosy nipples out in the open. "But I think you'll find my a bit different from a normal lesbian."

Emma's astonished look at her teacher was quickly replaced for one of fear, as Ms. Mills lowered her sweatpants, along with her underwear. The blonde gulped as she saw her teacher's erect cock standing proudly and solid as a rock, bigger than anything Emma had ever seen.

"I-I think I should go." Emma rapidly stuttered out and turned towards the main door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Regina yelled out at her student. "Where do you think you're going?"

Regina grabbed Emma's hips from behind and pushed her against a nearby wall. She held the younger woman in place as she felt her hard dick pressing against her back.

"You have provoked this, and now you are going to assume responsibility. Your teacher has a raging erection, and you want to leave her like this?" The brunette scoffed. "I suppose I must teach you a lesson right now."

"M-ms. Mills…" Emma voiced in a low, shy tone. Her mind told her to free herself and leave, but her body wanted the opposite. She felt a strange sensation between her legs and rubbed them together in order to cease the feeling.

"Emma, Emma, Emma…" Regina purred on the blonde's ear. "You are so naughty." Her hand move and trailed across Emma's smooth back. They went up to massage the girl's silky, round breasts, and play with her nipples.

Emma couldn't hold her moaning any longer as Ms. Mills touched her boobs like no one had before. She could feel the woman's slick cock leave a trail of pre-cum in her back, as she older woman moved up and down.

"You are really enjoying this, right Emma?" Regina chuckled as one of her hands went down, towards the girl's pants. She stuck her hand inside the blue jeans and fingered Emma's hot core. "Do you like feeling your teacher's cock touching your back?" Regina wondered as she took her fingers out of her student's wet cunt and sucked her fingers filled with Emma's essence. "You are such a slut, Miss Swan. My slut!"

"Ms. Mills!" Emma groaned as she felt her pants being lowered along with her underwear. She could feel the older woman's hands burning all over her. Of course, she didn't think to tell her teacher how she was actually a virgin.

"You are so wet." Regina's hoarse voice was driving the younger woman crazy. "I want to take you right here, right now. Would you let Ms. Mills do that?"

"Yes!" Emma practically yelled out. "I want you to be my first!"

Regina smiled a the girl's comment. She was a tad scared at that she was about to take a young woman's virginity but her mind went blank as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. The brunette walked backwards towards the nearby couch and was pushed on top of it, with a certain blonde straddling her hips.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked while looking into her student's green orbs.

"I am." Emma simply responded while lowering herself into the thick cock waiting to fill her completely. "Fuck!" She swore as Regina penetrated her.

"God, you are so warm." Ms. Mills whimpered as she fully entered Emma. She could feel the velvety walls wrapping tightly around her shaft, and smile at the feeling. "Your pussy is amazing, Emma!" Regina cried out and move her hips up, causing her shaft to come in contact with Emma's g-spot.

"Do that again!" Emma commanded as the penis inside of her sprung and hit her sweet spot. "Yes!" She moaned as the same sensation wrapped around her body again.

"You like how I fuck you, Em-ma?" Regina smirked as Emma squirmed under her touch while talking dirty. "You like how your teacher takes your innocence away?"

"Uh!" The blonde kept a fast pace as she bounced with Regina inside of her. "Yes!" She responded as she felt her mind about to bow up.

"Dammit!" Ms. Mills closed her eyes as she spoke. "I'm so close!"

After a few more thrusts from Regina, and Emma bouncing on top of her, both women came along with one another. While Regina's hot seed filled Emma's drenched pussy, the blonde's juices covered the older woman's thick shaft.

"That felt so good." Emma muttered as she came down from her long climax.

"I'm sure it did." Regina laughed softly. "By the way, I'll change your grade tomorrow."

"Alright, then I'll come back tomorrow for another 'lesson.'" Emma smiled while looking into her teacher's beautiful brown eyes. Truthfully, the never thought that something like this would ever happen, that she would fall for her teacher and start feeling different just because of her. It was truly one of the best moments from her life.

"You don't have to." Regina said, looking down at their, still, connected bodies.

"But I want to."

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome :)**


	24. Steps

**Damn..it's been more than a year since I last updated this lmao. Sorry to all of those who had wanted me to write more SQ one-shos, but I just became more focused on other ships instead of these two. I don't think I will write anymore of these, mainly because, as I said, I am more focused on writing about other ships. Anyways, if anyone does wish to request a one-shot, I may just write it for them. So if anyone does want to, feel free to leave a review or send me an ask on my Tumblr, @remy-roman.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're mine."

First the growl came, breaking the sound barrier with all its might. It rung to the ear showing all its possessiveness. The clean-cut phrase was simple yet with a complex meaning. Both love and greed, along with lust, were its main components. Anger did not appear, since there was no need for it. Plainly, it was principally affection. And this affection was shared from one another.

"I'm yours."

Second came the the response, so sweet and tender, almost shy-like, which, coming from this woman, was a rare manner. It was small and weak. Prey being caught by its predator. The feral growl had ravaged its entirety, leaving nothing but breathlessness in its wake. Nothing but fondness was given in reply, an implicit trust that had been shared from time to time.

Third came the bite, one that was not given in rage, but it endearment. Soft lips had pressed against the alabaster skin, sucking with a tenderness never seen before. The chance to swirl the tongue out was taken, and she did. It traveled from the bottom of the woman's neck up to her earlobe and back. The wet trail of saliva stayed put as white teeth nipped at the skin, tasting like cinnamon, which caused a moan. A mark was surely to be formed due to the heavy amounts of nipping that had been done, causing her to growl in possessiveness.

Fourth came the fingers, dancing cautiously at the welcoming entrance that begged to be touched. They teased, but didn't touch, no, not yet. Trailing up and down the smooth thigh elicited a groan filled with both need and exasperation. Even if just a few moments had passed from when the teasing had begun, it already felt as more than enough.

Fifth came the penetration, generating a lust-filled cry from the receiver's mouth. It was a stinging sensation that indulged the shorter woman, making her feel like the queen she formerly was. Two fingers skillfully moved in and out, sliding through the slick folds to pump inside their drenched destination. Gently, the digits pressed against the velvety bud that hung from the woman's slit. Once again though, they were wrapped inside the hot walls that sucked them more and more inside.

Sixth came the sucking, causing a pink bud to becoming fully erect. It stood proudly in submission awaiting to taken as they were promised. The mouth enclosed against one of them, roughly pressing its lips together while the other hand focused on the neglected breast. Viciously, perfectly aligned white teeth bit down, while the fingers from both her hands pinched a different bud each. While massaging the mounds, a certain hand's fingers scissored inside of the woman, making her moan her lover's name as a mantra without stopping.

Seventh came the push, harshly coming against the brunette. It was a shove to her, its goal being setting her down on the bed, which was accomplished. The woman on too scrambled back to work, quickly taking her position again and penetrating her as fast as possible.

Eight came the groan, low as the one from a beast inside a cave. It, surprisingly, did not come from the woman beneath, but the woman above. Hot sticky liquid drowned her fingers inside the warm entrance. As the woman made more sounds, which even shocked herself, she felt as the hips below bucked upwards. A silent beg from the brunette to hurry up and finish what she started.

Ninth came the final thrust, which even met against the pulpy muscle inside the short haired woman. It was strong and rough, not even caring about how much damage it caused. The velvet walls had spread deliciously against it, more so due to the copious amounts of lubricant present. A certain spot was hit by it, one which was far, far back. It caused a wail in retaliation, which was followed along by something much, much more tasteful.

Tenth, she came, screaming her lover's name from the top of her lungs, which would surely be heard throughout the entire world, even universe. Velvet walls constricted tightly against the pair of fingers, surely suffocating them. Her back arched forward, coming in contact with the strong blonde woman's front side, eliciting a spark to fly.

The comedown was slow, almost infinite. Yet, it happened, well ended as a matter of fact. When her breathing was normalized, the woman gave silent instructions for the fingers to be removed, and they were. She closed her eyes, and while doen so, she felt as the bed shifted, and a body was pressed against hers. Both women moved, causing the brunette to lay on her side while the blonde was pressed tightly against her backside. Their eyes closed, four in total, as they finally decided to drift off into oblivion, but not before one woman spoke.

"Marry me. Please, be mine as I am yours." Emma whispered gently against her lover's, maybe soon-to-be fiancé, short and dark brown hair. She awaited the response cautiously, hoping to whoever the hell was in charge that the answer would be in her favor. A sigh escaped her throat, low and dangerous by its own. While she thought and thought, her leg unconsciously started shaking with anxiety. Finally, the muttered reply came from the more tired woman, causing the savior's eyes to widen astonishment.

"Yes." It was exhausted, almost worn out, but it did not stop her blonde partner from excitedly jumping up and down. Smiling, Regina instantly knew she had made the correct choice. Seeing how excited the woman was, she wished to join her, I mean she had not even been expecting the proposal in this moment, yet her body wasted body prevented her from doing anything. Instead, she focused on her own breathing slowly back down. Her mind was slowly but surely traveling to back to oblivion, something she had wished to do for a few hours now. But, before daring to leave, she breathed out, coming on a weary tone. "Yes, my love, yes. Of course I'll marry you...but honey, I was always yours."


	25. Do It For The Vine

**This work is a birthday gift to my Joe Hoe! Happy birthday dude, hope you like it :)**

* * *

"This is gonna be radical!"

The blonde yelled from the top of the giant stairway railing, smiling down the hill. With one hand she waved down, and with the other she clutched her skateboard tightly. A gust of wind went by, making her blonde curls fly wildly. The rapid current only made her more excited at what was to come. Firmly, she secured her grey beanie as for it not to fall. It was mildly cold, but her red and black flannel helped her keep warm, while her black leggings did the same for her legs.

When the wind disappeared, she already knew she was ready. She walked back a few steps, her red converse shoes tapping against the pavement with vigour. A smile spread around her face as she once more waved down at the woman who stood with her phone in hand, ready to film at the signal.

"You better not hurt your beautiful face!" Came the distant shout from the brunette below. She, as a Mills, was well known for her demanding and loud voice. Apparently it ran in the family.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" The response carried a hint of mischievousness because, well, it was Emma Swan who said it. She chuckled quietly as she heard a growl in return. Classic Regina, she thought.

"Oh shut up and skate!" The young woman shouted, impatience filling her voice. As much as she just wanted to et the hell out of that cold atmosphere, she also wanted Emma to be safe and not hurt herself. If she did, well, Regina was sure she would be the living shit out of her.

Emma obliged because, well, this woman could pretty much make her do anything. Moving back for a few more steps, the blonde sighed. Quickly, without giving it much thought, she ran forward. The skateboard was set on the floor a few moments later, which she used to get on top of and ride.

It seemed very simple in her mind, but in reality it was much more complex than she had ever thought. She jumped, bringing the skateboard along with her as she slammed against the metal railing.

At first everything seemed to be going well, which made Emma feel cocky. Just as was about to slide against the second pair of railings, the skateboard started shaking, and so did she. Immediately, without having the time to actually do anything about the matter at hand, the board toppled over, dropping her harshly against the concrete stairs. Since she was on the edge of one of the steps, and fell from it, Emma started rapidly rolling down the hill. There were numerous occasions where she had hit her head in her life, but it was nothing compared to this constant headache torturing her. Finally, after so many moments of rolling in her part, and panicked screaming in Regina's, Emma stopped, her face pressing against the hard sidewalk beneath her.

Regina immediately ran to her side, putting her phone away in her pocket as to focus on the fallen woman. She shook her vigorously, but quickly stopped as a groan in apin came in return.

"You'd be dead if I weren't here." The brunette started, chuckling as she looked down at the pouting young woman. Slowly, she helped her up, making sure that the woman didn't hurt herself again in the process.

"I know...but do it for the vine…" The whisper came in response from the weakened blonde. She was sat down on a nearby bench, her head then put on the shorter woman's chest. Softly, she could feel her hair being caressed, and closed her eyes as she enjoyed it. "You're literally the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for."

"I know." Regina agreed proudly, finding it now hard to suppress a full-blown laugh. As she played with Emma's blonde curls and laughed, and idea came of mind. Knowing already what the answer to it would be, Regina stood, taking Emma with her with the utmost care. "Now come on, I'm taking you to eat a bear claw with hot cocoa."

"With whipped cream and cinnamon on top?" Emma piped up excitedly, forgetting that she had just been through a horrid fall.

"Yes, Emma. As you wish."


End file.
